


Unsure Flight

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Coulson tried to talk her out of going in. Rosalind insisted that someone needed to talk to her.
Relationships: Melinda May & Rosalind Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Unsure Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For aosficnet2's Season 7 Countdown Challenge 
> 
> Day 3  
> Season 3, any f/f pairing (not romantic), Zephyr.
> 
> A conversation I wish we had gotten to see.

Coulson gave her access to one of the bunks on the Zephyr and told her to take as much time as she needed. He had food brought over and then green tea.

Melinda couldn’t help but smile when she voices outside of her door. Coulson tried to talk her out of going in. Rosalind insisted that someone needed to talk to her. Melinda turned her head toward the knock.

“Come in.”

There was a pause, and then the door opened. Rosalind stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Melinda caught a glimpse of Coulson’s worried face.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. Coulson advised me against this,” Rosalind said. She smoothed down her jacket as she took a step closer.

Melinda shook her head.

Rosalind folded her hands in front of her. “Right. Coulson said you are not a talker.”

Melinda tried to smile. “How can I help you?”

“I wanted to check in on you. Let you know…” Rosalind stopped and looked at her feet for a moment before taking a deep breath. She looked Melinda in the eye when she raised her head. “I know what happened is strange, and life shattering, and painful. I can’t pretend I know what you feel right now, or that I understand it all. But I know what it’s like to lose the man you love. Or worse, to know you will lose him and that there’s nothing you can do.”

Melinda nodded.

“But I’m here to say that you don’t have to feel helpless. Even the tiniest hope…it’s still hope.”

“What if I didn’t want hope?”

Rosalind blinked at her.

Melinda stood. Crying had given her a headache and she felt dizzy. She was sure her face was red and puffy. “Thank you for your kind words…I’m just not sure that they will do anything.”

Rosalind smirked. “You’re direct. No wonder you keep Coulson’s ass in line. And Daisy’s”

They laughed together softly. Melinda motioned to the only chair in the small room. Rosalind sat there while Melinda sat back on the bed and poured them some tea. They drank it in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about? You were, after all, tranquilized and kidnapped.”

“Believe it or not, that’s not the worst situation I’ve been in.”

Rosalind snorted.

Melinda fidgeted with her teacup. “I’m trying to understand how much of…of my Andrew is still there. Because the Andrew I knew would not even be able to think of doing anything like that.”

“This is more than an argument gone wrong. He is literally being pulled in two different directions by biology none of us even fully understand. His mind has no rest. Maybe stasis will also help clear that up.”

Melinda nodded.

Rosalind chuckled. “If a therapist were listening in on us right now, they would say we are trying to excuse an abusive man. First red flag.”

Melinda snorted. “Good thing we know better, then.”

She looked up to find Rosalind smiling at her. Her eyes always lit up when she smiled genuinely. Melinda liked the laugh lines around them and around her mouth. Rosalind cleared her throat and stood up.

“I have to go. I promised Coulson a drink.”

“Miss Price?”

She stopped before reaching the door and turned.

“If you put him in any type of danger I’ll find out.”

Rosalind smiled, nodding as she opened the door, leaving the bunk.

Melinda went back to staring out of Zephyr’s window.

**Author's Note:**

> This might read a little bit out of character (because even Coulson didn't talk to May in the first few days after they captured Lash) but I really believe that Rosalind would have wanted to talk to May after. 
> 
> I can't believe these two kick-ass women- with so much in common- barely got to interact. Rosalind's character and potential was so wasted in Season 3.


End file.
